Healing Old Wounds
by Tish-chan
Summary: MiakaxMitsukake - another Unorthodox Couples fic by request.


Healing Old Wounds

Healing old Wounds

Category: MiakaxMitsukake Humour Sap

Warnings: Hints of Lime, a little Foul Language (Tasuki duh)

Note: This fic begins during Evil Tamahome's fight with Tasuki

Author's Note: Hi, me again. Inspired by reviews, I decided to continue this Unorthodox Couples thing I started. It *is* rather fun... I don't think I would move on to other animes, because Fushigi Yuugi is the only anime I've watched (most of the series + 2 OVAs). Well, hope you guys enjoy this. I wrote it on the 24th, but forgot to post it. Oh, and I realised I suck at lemons so I decided to just leave it at sap/very mild lime.

"Miaka! The *hell* he loves you! Let's go!" Tasuki yelled. Miaka was still in a daze, so Chichiri pulled her along into the portal he had created in the moment Nakago had let down the barrier, before the shogun could raise it again.

~***~

"No... Tamahome!" The shriek shattered the silence in the hallways of Konan palace.

"Miaka's been having these nightmares *every* fucking night!" Tasuki groaned to Mitsukake.

The healer was troubled by Miaka's unhappiness. If only his hands, the hands that closed wounds, chased away aches and revived the sick... could heal the heart.

~***~

Miaka awoke in a cold sweat again because of the recurring dream, a replay of that night. No, she couldn't understand, why? Why did his once gentle touch turn steely and slap her? Even almost kill her? Oh, she loved him so much... and she was afraid that he didn't love her anymore...

"Miaka?"

"Who's that?" she asked, peering into the darkness but only seeing a vague silhouette.

"It's Mitsukake," the tall man replied.

"Ah, gomen Mitsukake. It's just that I hardly hear you speak, so I didn't recognise your voice," she said. The lighthearted comment came out sombre, but how could it not, with her mood so depressed?

"Can't sleep?" Mitsukake asked the obvious, leaning against the doorframe casually.

Miaka couldn't help but notice that even though he was actually *talking*, he still kept to two-word sentences.

"I'm afraid not," she sighed ruefully, grateful for his, and all the other seishi's, concern for her. "And you?"

"Too worried about you," he walked over to sit beside her bed.

"I keep getting a dream about what Tamahome did to me that day," Miaka closed her eyes, ignoring the quiver in her voice that meant she was on the verge of crying. She felt a finger touch the corner of her eye, where she was sure a tear was glistening.

"Don't think about it," the soothing voice said. "There is an explanation; it's just not here yet. Wait and you will get it. Don't torture yourself. It's not your fault." All the words she wanted to hear were reinforced and she felt peace surge through her. For the first time in ten days, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

~***~

"Ohayou, minna-san!" a cheerful voice reached the dining table before the owner of the voice did.

"Is that -" Nuriko began.

"Miaka no da?" Chichiri finished.

Mitsukake nodded, sipping at his cup of green tea.

"Well I never," Tasuki slapped the other seishi's back, causing him to choke (silently, of course). "How the hell did you do it?"

"Do what?" Nuriko narrowed his eyes, gaze flitting from the bandit to the healer.

(Hotohori: You're leaving me out here!)

"Konnichi wa! What's for breakfast? Ooh, porridge! My favourite!" Miaka cheered, then promptly finished her share. Or should we say, swallowed whole.

"Glad to see our bundle of genkiness is back," Nuriko remarked, sipping his genteelly.

"Anou..." Chichiri sweatdropped.

"No no da?" Tasuki laughed. "Ha, that rhymes! Or does it?"

"Tasuki, why are you having sake for breakfast?" Hotohori asked, taking a closer look at the bottle the redhead was waving around.

"S'good," he slurred.

"I'll be sending him to bed now," Nuriko hoisted the fire demon on his shoulder despite protests of "lemmego, okama (1)!"

"It's nice to see everyone normal again," Miaka chirped.

~***~

Later that day...

Miaka leant over the railing, staring into space. Yeah, everyone had been fooled by her act in the morning. But her heart had a hole in it that wasn't going to mend easily.

Suddenly, she felt a warmth and a green glow enveloped her. She closed her eyes, savouring it. It felt good to be so warm again...

"If only that could help your heart," Mitsukake's gentle voice floated beside her ear. Miaka's eyes snapped open.

"Don't waste your powers on me, Mitsukake," she said. Both were surprised at her sorrowful tone.

"Just because of this, you mustn't be afraid to love again," he told her.

"Are you over Shouka?"

"I admit a part of her will always be with me," the seishi gazed into the distance as Miaka had done. "But I know she would want me to move on."

"I'm really not sure about anything now," Miaka shook her head slowly.

"Go and rest. But do not be disillusioned with the world, because it is not to blame. Nothing but fate is, and fate changes all the time."

The words rang in her head all the way...

~***~

"Please, Tamahome! Noo!!!"

"Not again!" a certain foul-mouthed bandit wrapped his pillow around his head. "Go do whatever you did yesterday night, Mits."

~***~

"Why are you doing this to me?" With that cry, Miaka woke again, breathing heavily. I don't want to sleep anymore, she thought. But when she was awake, all the shadows and noises only served to scare her more. Utterly helpless, she could only break down to cry...

"Hush, it's alright." How did Mitsukake get here so fast? But it was true, he was there, taking her into his arms and rocking gently.

"I want it to go away! Stay with me please..."

"I'll always be here for you. Sleep..."

"You'll be here in the morning?"

"I'll be here in the morning," he replied.

"Every morning?" She needed assurance, so he would play along. "Every morning."

"Forever?"

Mitsukake opened his eyes to see beautiful green orbs looking straight into his. Joy filled his heart and he knew he wouldn't be lonely again. "Forever," he said, leaning in and kissing her.

~***~

Meanwhile, in Kutou...

"Oh, by the gods, Tamahome! Harder! Ungh!"

~Owari~

(1) Okama is slang for gay. Literally, it means 'iron pot'. Go figure. I know most of you fanfic writers know it already, but I have to keep the beginners in mind, ne?

Hope you liked that. I've always liked sap...


End file.
